Vanilla Coppertone
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: She smelled like vanilla cupcakes and Coppertone sunscreen when he told her that he loved her! Makes heavy references to 'All He's Ever Wanted' Reposted for Jeremy Shane!


She's an oddly wonderful mix of Coppertone and vanilla.

It's a scent that he can't help but catch when she bounds up to him, streaks of magenta flying behind her like paint. The scent of the Coppertone mixes with the warm vanilla scent that reminds him of the vanilla cupcakes her Mom used to make them as a tasty treat after a day in the pool. The cupcakes with the white frosting and sprinkles. Multicolored sprinkles for her and chocolate sprinkles for him. She's always been the colorful to his neutral. He's not quite sure why he's remembering all of this now but he is. Maybe it's because she smells like the warm summer days they spent together as kids or maybe it's because of that child-like innocence in her eyes.

"Hey Cat," Beck smiles softly, looking down at the petite red-head.

She smiles that beautiful smile that always brightens up his day. "Hey Beck, I have a question?"

"What is it?" Beck asks her, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder as he stares down at the tiny girl with the innocent eyes that had not long ago comforted him in her own way after a break-up with Jade.

Jade.

He doesn't think about her very much. Not since his talk with Cat on the roof of his RV and learning that all he'd ever really wanted has been in front of him the whole time. It was in the form of a tiny magenta-haired girl with the voice and the personality bigger than she is.

"The other night, when we talked, you said that you had loved somebody when you got together with Jade." Cat tells him softly, her warm brown eyes stare up at him as she asks her question. "Who is it?"

Who was it?

It was her.

It's red-velvet hair because it matched the color of her favorite dessert, red-velvet cupcakes. It's brown eyes that remind him of warm pools of rich melted chocolate. It's a sweet, breathy voice that was so powerful and so much bigger than her when she sang. It's the girl who thought red-velvet cupcakes could cure a broken heart but in reality it was her. It was her who had made him forget all about his break-up with Jade.

"Come to my house after school, bring some cupcakes." Beck tells her, as he starts walking to his class. He stops and turns back to her before she rushes off to class. "Oh and Cat?"

"Yea, Beck?" Cat asks him, tilting her head to the side as he meets her shimmering brown eyes with his own smoldering brown eyes.

"Bring vanilla cupcakes too." Beck winks, watching as her face lights up in rememberance of those summer days they spent together.

"Chocolate sprinkles?" Cat asks him, even though she already knows the answer.

"Yea, and multicolored." Beck tells her softly, making his way over to her and dropping a kiss into her hair.

Neither of them will mention that they count down the minutes until they can meet at his house and he can confess to her that the girl he's always loved has been and always will be her. He won't mention that vanilla cupcakes and Coppertone sunscreen is all he can think about. She won't mention that thoughts of the chocolate sprinkles he likes are slowly melding into a crystal clear image of his smoldering brown eyes.

xxx

Just as planned, she shows up at his house after school, a white box in hand from the bakery down the street and a plastic bag hanging off of her arm. He takes her backpack from her and sets it inside his RV before climbing up on the roof and reaching down to her, hoisting her up. Once she's on the roof, she sets the box down and opens the plastic bag. She pulls two sodas from the bag and hands him one before reaching for the box.

"Cupcakes!" Cat exclaims opening the box to reveal the cupcakes.

Six cupcakes sit inside the box, all obviously vanilla. Three of them are decorated with simple chocolate sprinkles while three of them are more colorfully decorated with multicolored sprinkles. It's obvious which cupcakes belong to who.

"No red-velvet?" Beck asks her, looking up at the girl who's basically known for red-velvet cupcakes.

"I wanted vanilla. They looked so good and I love the sprinkles!" Cat tells him as if it's obvious. "I could have gotten red-velvet but these looked better."

"Well," Beck smiles, reaching for a cupcake. He presents her with a cupcake decorated with colorful sprinkles. "Let's eat."

He peels the paper away from the cupcake and hands it to her before reaching for his own cupcake. Silence and a sense of dejà vu falls over them as they sit there quietly nibbling on cupcakes until finally Beck can't take it anymore and tosses the paper cupcake wrapper into the box before looking up at Cat.

How was he supposed to do this?

"Cat," He starts with a deep, cleansing breath. "Cat, listen about your question earlier, I have something to tell you. It's about the girl I told you about."

"It's Tori, isn't it?" Cat asks, setting her cupcake down as she prepares to bolt for the ladder on the side of the RV.

"No. Absolutely not." Beck shakes his head, raking his fingers through his hair as he stands up. "I've loved this girl a lot longer than a year!"

"Than who is it?" Cat questions, her voice barely above a soft murmur.

"It's you, Cat." Beck finally gives and releases the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "It's always been you, Cat."

"Me?" Cat's voice is incredulous as she stands up to face him. "Why, me?"

"Because you're you, Cat." Beck tells her, unable to find the right words. "Because you're sweet and you're so innocent that all I've ever wanted to do is protect you from the world. Because you love without ever expecting people to love you in return. Because one smile and you can light up an entire room, one note and you can have an entire audience singing along with you. Because one talk with you over red-velvet cupcakes gave me everything I've ever wanted."

"Then why did you ask me for vanilla cupcakes?" Cat changes the topic easily and without much thought as to the randomness of her question.

"Because you smell like sunscreen and vanilla cupcakes." Beck tells her softly, "Because you smell like every day we've ever spent together- just the two of us. You smell like those vanilla cupcakes your Mom makes and the sunscreen that you always rub on your shoulders. You smell like Coppertone and vanilla but that's not the point, Cat."

He's not sure how many other ways he can tell her that the girl he loves is her.

So he does the only thing left to do.

Before she can react or even respond, he grabs her waist and pulls her into him. Her chocolate brown eyes close as their lips meet. It's not quite like he imagined-no the kiss he imagined seemed quite pathetic in comparison to this one. It's better. It's softer, gentler and he can taste the remnants of cupcake in her mouth. It's not that, that keeps him from breaking the kiss. It's the simple fact that he finally has her and he isn't planning on letting her go.

That's why, when their one year anniversary rolls around, he presents her with a chocolate colored gift bag and watches with an adoring smile as she pulls out the box of cupcakes and the bottle of sunscreen with a delighted and knowing giggle. Nobody gets why he would give it to her but she does and that's all that matters to him.

He finally had what he wanted.

And God, did she smell good!

* * *

><p><strong>Written in about two hours- I'm a slow writer- and I'm not even sure it's that great but I guess we'll see. Beck and Cat are much cuter than the usual BeckTori or the canon Beck/Jade! I love them together! Anywho, leave some love Dolls! **

**Love ya bunches, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**


End file.
